


Selfie / Sexting

by LunaSolNocturno



Series: La vida sigue [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gajevy Love Love Fest, Humor, Sexting, Unresolved Sexual Tension, selfie - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolNocturno/pseuds/LunaSolNocturno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La cosa empezó con un simple texto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie / Sexting

**Author's Note:**

> Notas: no quiero violar ningún derecho de autor ni nada parecido, Gajeel & Levy.
> 
> Notas adicionales: Es recomendable que leas antes Tareas extraescolares, me he tomado esta edición del Love Love Fest como una continuación de ese fic.

"Mira quien está mejor!"

Abrió el mensaje encontrándose con una foto de su amado gato sobre el cuerpo de su pareja.

La obsesión de su amada mascota con los kiwis no era normal, según el veterinario no pasaba nada por que comiera hierba gatera puesto que eso podía ser bueno para mantener su tracto digestivo afinado, pero jamás volver a comerse casi un kilo de fruta.

Ahora que estaba bien y disfrutando de lo que parecía ser una sesión de mimos no pudo evitar fijarse en el resto de la imagen; el angulo mostraba que estaba sacada desde arriba, el animal estirado por el torso femenino mostrando el vientre gracias a la mano que estaba sobre su pelaje pero casi en el borde se había colado lo que parecían ser la delicada curva de los senos femeninos.

Cubiertos de un sugerente encaje negro.

Levy nunca llevaba nada negro, ese era su color mientras que ella prefería cualquier otro dando igual la gama del mismo; muy de vez en cuando le escamoteaba alguna camiseta pero solo era para estar por casa y en caso de que hubiera estado de viaje para visitar a algún cliente.

"Y ese sujetador? Es nuevo?"

Por toda respuesta recibió una nueva foto.

El conjunto era una preciosidad, había que admitirlo, una delicadeza que hacia parecer mas pálida todavía la piel de su pareja mientras se aferraba a sus pequeños senos haciendo un escote mas pronunciado, la parte inferior ayudaba a destacar las rotundas caderas listo para ser retirado al tiempo en que acariciabas hacia los tobillos.

"Te gusta?"

-Necesito atender una llamada -dijo agitando el móvil, su jefe asintió y salió del taller camino de un sitio con mayor privacidad.

"No"

"Me encanta"

"Sobre todo como destaca el color de tu piel"

La siguiente foto era digna de enmarcarse, una de esas instantáneas que mostraban la belleza de una mujer receptiva a las atenciones de quien ella había elegido enseñando su necesidad; se podía ver un seno acunado por una mano femenina haciendo que el erecto pezón se elevase apenas asomando por el borde del encaje.

Y como se mordía el labio inferior.

Tropezó por el pasillo perfectamente liso en una carrera al baño.

-L-V-S-

Levy se dejo caer hacia atrás sobre la cama, avergonzada, habían pasado varios minutos desde que empezaron con el intercambio de mensajes y aunque era fácil envalentonarse se sentía intranquila por mandar ese tipo de imágenes; en mas de una ocasión habían bromeado con que dado lo dispares de sus agendas terminarían por tener sexo por mensajería pero nunca parecía ser el momento adecuado.

Hasta que surgió de forma espontanea.

El sonido de una nueva notificación la hizo coger el móvil.

Había sido sacada sin mucha complicación, a la manera tradicional en la que se fotografiaban miles de personas, frente al espejo y mirando hacia él.

La parte superior del mono de mecánico estaba atada a las caderas a modo de auto cinturón, la camiseta sin mangas que no hacia nada por ocultar la musculatura masculina estaba levantada lo justo para enseñar parte del camino de pelo oscuro que llevaba del ombligo hacia las abultadas regiones inferiores; subió la mirada lamiéndose los labios repentinamente resecos, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Gajeel con su ropa de trabajo y no podía negar lo sexy que se veía en ella, cuando al final llegó al anguloso rostro supo que al día siguiente la costaría concentrarse en el trabajo.

La ardiente mirada desde los orbes rojos prometía toda una noche de actividades donde la ropa no estaría presente y el contacto físico seria continuado.


End file.
